


My Alien Boyfriend 我的外星男朋友

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, Charles is an alien, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

一

Erik留意一个站在地铁口的流浪汉有一个小时了，更准确地说，一个小时零六分。  
与别的举着“请给我一点钱。”“无处可去。”“上帝保佑你。”牌子的流浪汉不同，流浪汉X（他给他起了代号）举着一个上面写着“去半人马座。”旁边还画着一个大大的“X”。   
流浪汉X很年轻，二十岁上下，中等身材，皮肤白皙，留着褐色的短发，蓝眼睛，他的相貌几乎是Erik见过的所有流浪汉中最英俊的了。  
流浪汉X穿着蓝色的衬衫，衬衫的扣子扣错了两颗，似乎他故意用这样的方式在强调他的身份。他下身搭配着一条灰色的卡其裤和一双帆布鞋，衬衫和裤子都不太合体，裤脚和鞋面还沾满了泥。  
和旁边穿着大衣、羽绒服的同伴们相比，流浪汉X穿得太单薄了。  
有位上了年纪的女士从钱包中拿了一些钱塞给流浪汉X，被他拒绝了。他左右摇晃手里的牌子，仿佛那么做那位女士就能送他去半人马座似的。  
Erik带了一杯咖啡和一个汉堡离开了快餐店，他径直走到流浪汉X旁边，“这是给你的。”  
“谢谢，我不需要进食。”他指了指牌子最下方的一行用花体字写着的小字，“禁止喂食。”  
“你又不是动物。”  
“我不饿。我八个地球日前吃过一颗落叶乔木的果实。它的养分足以支撑我到明天。哦，也就是你们的十天后。”  
Erik确定了这家伙的脑子不太好使。他无视流浪汉X的抗议把食物塞进对方手里，接着脱下了外套披在对方肩上。  
“我不冷。”  
Erik有一瞬间想起了他的妈妈Edie。他小时候无论如何抱怨，Edie都会为他戴上亲手编织的厚围巾和帽子，她总是担心他穿得太少而着凉。  
“你叫什么名字？”Erik有点后悔这么问，他猜测这家伙八成会回答，“万磁王。”“BUU。”或者“惊恶先生。”“行星吞噬者。”之类的。  
流浪汉想了一会，“翻译成地球的语言我叫Charles，Charles Xavier。我很好奇你为什么想知道我的名字？”  
“没什么。再见了，Charles。”

Erik回家时故意绕回了第二大道，他想看看Charles是不是还待在那里。  
Charles仍孤零零地站在地跌口，手里拿着那块牌子。其他的流浪汉都走光了。而且Charles的外套不见了，脚下还多出一只蹲着的橘黄色小猫。  
“你还在这里干什么？”  
“我要去半人马座。”Charles沮丧地说，“今天我回答这个问题67次了。”  
“你的记性不错。它是你召唤的坐骑？鲍勃？”Erik扫了一眼正举起一条腿舔脚上毛的小猫问道。  
“地球人会骑猫出行吗？”Charles抱起小猫，用一根手指轻轻按压它的头和脊背。他的姿势很正确，没有出现Erik想象中提着猫一只脚或者耳朵那种画面。“我所在的星球把它们当成宠物。”  
Erik觉得自己马上快要疯了，这个家伙好像真的把自己当成了一个外星人，并且不接受任何反驳。“你的外套呢？你把外套变成了猫？”  
Charles像看疯子一样看着Erik。“那是你的外套。一个自称是‘专业干洗人士’的地球男性带走了它。”  
“你不该把外套给他。你上当了。”Erik无奈地说，“你的同伴骗了你。”  
“他不是我的同伴。我的同伴仍留在飞船上。”Charles低头看着怀里的猫， “如果卡斯科也算的话。它是那尔迈国王最小的孩子，它的叔父篡夺了本该属于它的皇位，所以它只好流浪。”  
Erik的目光越过Charles身后，直达街对面Costco的招牌，他翻了个白眼，这个外星人起名毫无创意。  
“你住在哪儿？”  
卡斯科伸出爪子够Erik的胳膊。在Charles期待的目光下，Erik只好伸手摸了它一把，卡斯科得意地用脸蹭了蹭他的指头，看到Erik没什么反应，张嘴咬向Erik的指头。Charles拉开Erik的手，对卡斯科做了个不准的手势，小猫咕噜了一声，缩了回去。  
“那边的公园。”Charles指向远处，“很多地球人晚上都睡在那里不是吗？”  
“不是全部的。你的同伴为什么不来找你？”  
“他们恐怕还不知道我来地球了。我五十个地球日前离开飞船检修推进舱，结果维修手柄断了，我按下了紧急装置，但我没想到连它也出了故障，后来我漂流了一段时间来到了地球。”  
“这是个不错的故事。你为什么不呼叫他们？”  
“联络器安装在维修手柄上。维修手柄断了，我也彻底和他们失去了联络。”他补上一句。“我没撒谎。”  
“你原本的衣服呢？”  
“我遭遇到了陨石撞击，我的宇航服被爆炸烧毁了。这身衣服是一个试图攻击我的地球男性的，鞋子是他的朋友的。说真的，地球人对我太不友好了。他们俩一见到我就说了很多脏话。我讨厌暴力行为，但我只能用这种方式让他们闭上嘴。”  
“最后一个问题。你为什么能听懂他的话？”Erik有点好奇为什么会同这个家伙聊了这么久，这不像是他会做的事。  
“吞噬剂T1。我注射过吞噬针剂，它能让我听懂银河系大部分生物的语言和读写它们的文字。如果注射T2型还能获得预言能力，我暂时还没勇气尝试。当然你们称它为银河系，我们称它为Xavier棒旋星系。”他揉了揉卡斯科的头毛。 “因为它是我的曾曾曾曾祖父八百年四十前发现的，所以以他的姓氏命名。那时他是个天文学家，现在他在研究生物学。”  
听到这里Erik无比佩服Charles的想象力。“他还活着。”  
Charles古怪地看了一眼Erik，“当然，我的星球盖布星，你们称它为比邻星，早在一千年前就解决了人类疾病和死亡的问题。我六十个地球日前还和曾曾曾曾祖父联络过。”  
卡斯科打了个哈欠，Charles把它放到肩膀上，让它肚子贴着他的肩膀趴着，并挠它的耳后，卡斯科发出咕噜咕噜的声音。  
“好了。我该走了，卡斯科要休息了。”

Charles说的休息恐怕就是头枕着纸箱，身上盖着报纸，整个人蜷缩在桥洞下面瑟瑟发抖。  
Erik为了制止自己想下去及时叫住了Charles。

Erik和Campbell夫人不熟，他和她只见过几次面，她住在8楼，总是穿着黑色的长裙，戴着遮住脸的帽子，手里牵着两只贵宾犬，那两只狗狗对Erik很不友好，一见面就朝他低吼。  
奇怪的是今天两只狗狗都非常安静，它们蜷缩在电梯角落里，连头也不敢抬。到了8楼，电梯门一打开，它们立刻牵着Campbell夫人跑了出去。  
“我从没见过它们这个样子，”  
“它们害怕卡斯科。它们的祖先曾经与卡斯科的祖先交战过。”Charles回答。

跨出电梯Erik觉得自己老了十岁，他决心今天不再与Charles交谈，避免让他增加一百岁直接一脚跨进坟墓。

Erik打开门，他打开灯的时候，Charles的眼睛亮了起来。  
“阿拜多斯呀。”Erik猜测那可能是Charles那边的神明之类的。  
“我想不到会看到这么逼真的古董。”Charles的手按下开关，屋子里暗了下来，Charles来来回回按了几次，“你知道吗？我在书中读到过它，只有第一世纪的人类才使用这样落后的方法照明。”  
“现在的人类还在使用这种照明方式。”感觉自己已经六十岁的Erik回答。  
Erik可不想在Charles脸上看到同情。Charles的形容让Erik感觉自己就像是一个刚点燃小木棍的尼安德特人，他拉住Charles的手。“别玩了。”  
他把Charles安顿到椅子上，并为Charles倒了一杯热茶。  
Charles兴奋地握着马克杯端详。“我猜它一定很值钱吧。它真美，看这花纹，这光泽，多么复杂的工艺，简直难以想象。”那杯上画了一只蹲在树枝上的猫头鹰。Charles的语气听起来就像在形容比莫贝卡特石窟岩画。  
“我不记得了。超市大减价买的。”  
趁着Charles喝茶的时候Erik搜集冰箱内的食材做了一份三明治。他把盘子放到Charles面前，Charles仍在盯着那个杯子。  
“我不饿。我不需要食物。”  
“把它吃完。杯子是你的了。”  
Charles飞快地把三明治吞下了肚子。Erik从Charles的样子推测他大概没吃那份汉堡。  
“你们三餐通常都吃些什么？”  
“混合药剂。不用烹饪也不用浪费时间进食。”Charles喝了一口茶，惬意地把后背靠向椅背。“顺便说一句，你的厨艺非常好。”  
“你们的星球没有餐馆？”Erik找了一只空碗，把回家路上买的猫粮倒到碗里，卡斯科从Charles膝盖跳到地面大口大口吃起来，“你可不能指望它吃混合药剂。”卡斯科咕噜了一声，Erik为它倒了一碗水。  
“没有。我们也没有杂货店、电影院、五金店、百货大楼。我们只要点击控制板，买下想买的东西，两分钟后飞行包裹就会抵达门口。无论我在星球的哪个角落，锯齿峰还是船帆海沟。”

Erik撤走盘子，“你们洗澡吗？”  
“你是指用水冲洗身体？”Charles露出难以置信的表情。“我们用微波喷枪，把它在皮肤上一按，它喷出的光波会剥离表皮污垢和清理代谢皮质以及汗水残留。”  
“也就是说，你从未洗过澡。”  
Charles扬了扬眉毛，没有半点难堪的样子。“可以这么说。”  
Erik把Charles塞进洗浴间，并关上了门。“你要学着适应第一世纪人类的清洁方式了。”  
半个钟头后Charles穿着Erik准备好的衣服出来，他坐在沙发上，摆弄衣服上的扣子。  
“你在干什么？”  
“没什么。我的习惯，我以为按两次第三个纽扣，衣服会变得合身。”

看村上《我的职业是小说家》提到了ET突然间想到弄个外星人AU吧，就填了。OOC，雷。  
如果剧情需要就改分级……


	2. Chapter 2

二

“行了，别玩了。”  
“你打算什么时候带我去半人马座？”  
“我要为旅行做准备，大概用一周时间。比如，”他回忆过去读过的小说和看过的电影，“你可以先向半人马座发信号。”  
Charles掏出一块像是手表的东西，反正Erik看来它就是一块手表。“当我按下这个按钮，它会向星际航空公司发出信号，二十小时后会有一艘飞船来地球接我。不过，这只无线电磁波发号器坏了。如果有一支加固支撑座和一支抗磁改锥我就能修好它。现在它只能显示我们的位置。你看，蓝色的指针指代表我，绿色的指针指是你，橘黄色的是卡斯科。”  
Erik扫了被称为“无线电磁波发号器”的东西，更坚信它是一块带有指南针功能的手表，指南针还坏掉了，不停地乱转。  
Charles朝Erik苦笑了一下，把手表塞进口袋。  
“他不发疯的时候还是很可爱的。”  
Erik被刚刚冒出来的想法吓到了，他及时制止了自己继续想下去，并移开了目光。  
Charles不会猜到Erik的想法，他用手背擦了把额头，他的头发滴滴哒哒地掉着水，不少水滴顺着发梢落到领子里。Erik到浴室取了一条干毛巾盖到Charles头上。  
Charles捏起毛巾的一角，“味道很香。迷你帐篷？”  
Erik拿出吹风机对准Charles的头发。“把你的头发弄干。”  
Charles从沙发上弹起来，双手握拳做了个攻击的姿势。  
因为工作原因Erik会遇见过很多疯子，但他判断Charles属于疯得比较厉害还没有攻击性的那种。但他现在不太确定曾经的判断了。  
卡斯科冲到Charles面前，它弓着后背朝Erik呲起了牙。  
“别添乱。”Erik对卡斯科做了个开枪的手势，卡斯科戏剧化地躺了下来，不动了。  
Charles的脸煞白，他弯下腰摸摸卡斯科，卡斯科凄凉地叫了一声，像是在交代临死前的遗言。  
“我没想到你是他们的人。你太卑鄙了，居然伪装成地球人来骗取我的信任。开枪吧，我不会告诉你一个字，你永远也得不到奇庞吉的启动密码。该死，我的粒子束枪没能量了。否则，我——”在怒火的折磨下，Charles声音听起来格外沙哑。  
Erik按开了吹风机的开关，抓着毛巾有点粗鲁地擦拭Charles的头发。  
死去多时的卡斯科扑了上来，Erik偏过头躲开了第一轮攻击。砰地一声，什么东西掉在了地面上，Erik懒得去管，他专心揉搓Charles的头发，并仔细检查Charles的头部是否受过伤。不过，他没找到任何疤痕和伤口，他觉得只有做一次全面的身体检查才能查出Charles到底哪里出了问题。  
“下一个轮到你。”Erik朝卡斯科扬了扬吹风机。这句话明显吓住了卡斯科，它叫了两声躲到了角落里。  
Charles已经明白Erik手里拿的不是武器了，他仰着头，任由Erik把他的头发吹得乱七八糟。  
“停，你快把我的头抓掉了。”  
“我在寻找你的本体——一只操控着Charles Xavier的寄生跳蚤。”  
Charles显然把Erik的话当了真。“我没见过地球的跳蚤。它长什么样？盖布星的跳蚤体型庞大，性情残暴，你最好祈祷别在船舱中遇到它，否则你身体有一顿血都不够它吸。不过，一支高频率的微波喷枪就足以控制住它。”  
“你没带着那玩意吗？”Erik一面梳理Charles的头发，一面嘲讽地问道。  
“我把微波喷枪留在了飞船上的房间里。你不会带着它出门不是吗？它叫什么？等离子大型家庭用躯体烘干机？”  
“吹风机。”  
“噢，它和我看过的银河系美发工具资料不太一样。”Charles不好意思地说，“资料上它的体积和一颗木质藤本植物的果实差不多大。”Charles说着摆弄吹风机的开关，“难以置信，它居然比高能激光炮还要重两克。”玩了一会，他把吹风机放到一旁，“我猜测你们还没有把反应堆迷你化，地球的文明发展速度比我想得还要慢一些。”他同情地望着Erik，“没关系的，你大概二百六十年后就能用到它了。”  
“我不知道我他妈为什么要活那么久。”Erik说道。  
相处不过一个钟头，Erik已经完全适应了Charles的疯言疯语。

吹完Charles的头发，Erik打开冰箱取出一瓶啤酒在沙发上坐了下来。他拿啤酒的时候Charles对 “保险柜”发表了自己的看法。  
“我第一次见到实物。博物馆中的保险柜经过了两次核大战只剩下一只把手，任谁都无法把它复原。很多历史学家推测它大概有五米高、十米宽，圆筒形外观。不过，我推测它应该呈长方形，用合金打造——”  
Charles停下来，因为他的注意力被Erik手里的东西吸引了，“那是什么。”  
“一种以小麦为原料经过发酵而成的饮料。”  
“我明白了，它是酒。”Charles目光缩了一下，“它会破坏你的脑部神经，引起各种疾病，造成你的注意力低下，意识混乱。还会对你的生殖系统造成不良影响。”  
Erik故意喝了一大口。“所以呢？文明的盖布星从没有出现过酒。文明的盖布星人也从不喝这种会造成注意力低下，意识混乱的玩意。”  
“只有第一世纪的人类才把它当成心灵的慰藉。”Charles不屑地说，“身为六十世纪的人才不会被轻易诱。”他盯着Erik看了一会，去拿酒瓶，“我不介意尝试一下。”  
Erik挡住他的手。“你多大了？”  
“三百二十岁。我成年了。”  
“看起来不太像。算了，我给你倒杯果汁。”  
“换算成地球人二十四岁十一个月零五天。请把它给我。”  
Erik把酒瓶递给他，又到冰箱前为自己拿了一瓶。他回到沙发上的时候，Charles正在一边摇晃酒瓶，一边观察酒瓶中的泡沫。  
“欢迎来到旧石器时代。”Erik用酒瓶碰了一下Charles的瓶子喝了一口。  
“不管怎样，感谢你的款待。”Charles也用瓶子碰了Erik的酒瓶一下，往嘴里灌了一口酒，等酒在他的嘴里转了一圈，他皱起了眉。卡斯科走过来，跳到Charles膝盖上，伸长鼻子去嗅闻瓶子。Charles移开瓶子，卡斯科伸出爪子拉扯Charles的袖子，Charles制止它。“你还太小了不能喝。等你成年我会让你尝尝的。”  
“听我说，无论它有多大都不能喝这个。”Erik打开了电视。电视上一只花栗鼠正往嘴里塞一颗又一颗的橡子。  
“缝居啮齿巨鼠。”。  
“它叫花栗鼠。”Erik说，“你的星球上没有松鼠吗？”  
“盖布星大部分动物都灭绝了。”Charles惋惜地说，“四个世纪前盖布星的部分领袖为了让星球更适应人类生存，擅自使用一些方法改变了自然环境。那可真是一场灾难。”他用酒瓶碰了Erik的酒瓶一下又喝了一口。“所以我们的科学家致力于到其他星球探索新物种。截止到去年，我们已经在一百二十颗星球上发现了39000动物和47000钟植物。”Charles再次用酒瓶碰了Erik的酒瓶喝了一口。  
“你们打算把那些动物和植物分类打包送到荒芜的比邻星上面吗？”  
“你会抢它的橡子吗？”Charles指着电视上的花栗鼠反问。  
“当然不会。”  
“我们也不会。”Charles再次用酒瓶碰了碰Erik的酒瓶。  
“不用喝每一口都碰瓶子。”Erik把酒瓶放到旁边的桌子上。  
Charles咕哝了一声，“地球的礼仪真奇怪。”

不到十分钟Charles就喝完一整瓶，“再来一瓶，两瓶也可以。”  
“你该睡觉了。”Erik领着Charles来到卧室，他拿了一条毯子和枕头走回客厅，把它们扔到沙发上。  
Erik没等在沙发上坐稳就听到卧室传来砰的一声，像是某种重物砸到了衣柜门上。  
他冲进卧室，看到Charles抱着头缩着一团。  
“你没事吧？”  
“你的睡眠舱发生了故障，它没能在我靠近时自动开启。”Charles揉着头，再抬头的时候眼里闪着泪光。“还是你连睡眠舱也上锁吗？或许它的型号太老了，只能手动开启？”  
“你叫它什么？”  
“光能转换充氧睡眠舱。”  
当Erik把衣柜门打开Charles惊奇地问道：“你用它来装太空服？为什么不把它们全装进压缩胶囊里？我糊涂了。你睡在哪里？”  
Erik拍了拍床，“人类睡在这里。”  
“敞开式的？多么原始的生活方式。”Charles说，“你们遇到脉冲攻击波或陨石雨怎么办？”  
“你睡着后它会升起透明的防护屏障。”Erik惊讶于自己能在一秒钟内想出如此符合Charles想象力的胡话。  
Charles坐到床上，目光掠过床头桌上的相框。  
第一张照片是Erik四岁时候照的，他穿着洋基队的队服，头上戴着棒球帽，手上戴着棒球手套和握着Moose签名的棒球。另一张是他七岁时的照片，他满脸沾满白色奶油，像个长了白胡子的小矮人。旁边Edie端着一大块抹得乱七八糟的奶油蛋糕。蛋糕的裱花不怎么样，但那味道出奇地好。拍完那张照片，Erik吃掉了那块蛋糕的三分之二，结果差点住进医院。  
每一张照片的右下角都出现了一根诡异的食指，镜头还向左边偏移，因为他爸爸Jakob这么多年摄影技术一直没什么变化。第三张照片是Erik十岁时拍的。他穿着橄榄球衣，旁边站着Edie和Jakob。这次Jakob的那根食指终于没再抢他的镜头。  
“你和父母一起长大？”Charles问道。  
“我不觉得有什么奇怪的。”  
“盖布星的小孩都在实验室出生，等到两岁他们被送去抚养学校，直到十二岁他们才能回到父母的身边。”  
Erik不知道该如何安慰Charles，“地球上也不是所有小孩都会在父母身边长大。”  
Charles沉默地看着照片没说话。  
Erik关上灯，心里诅咒了Charles的父母一秒，退了出去。

卡斯科专注地用爪子摩擦沙发的一角，丝毫没有留意到身后的威胁。他单手抓住卡斯科，抱着它走进淋浴间。“轮到你了。”  
给卡斯科洗完澡已经接近凌晨一点。卡斯科钻出淋浴间径直跑到卧室门口，它委屈地用爪子挠着门板，仿佛在向Charles诉苦。  
Erik打开门，卡斯科跳上床，钻到Charles的旁边缩成一团。Erik留意到睡熟的Charles把那张合照抱在了胸前。


	3. Chapter 3

三

如果他的表情再悲伤一点，Erik差点要留下为他讲睡前故事哄他入睡了。  
Erik洗完澡躺到了沙发上，他必须得睡一会了，这一天的事太多了，他累的够呛。

Charles有点搞不清状况，他处于一个广阔的空间中，视线所及，什么物品都没有。他的脚悬在空中，脚下是一望无际的悬崖。  
他超前迈出一步，没有失重的感觉，他的脚步稳当地踩在空中。一步，两步……一团蓝色的光出现在离他十英尺的地方。  
“bIpIv'a'？”蓝色的光发出了声音。  
“你是谁？”Charles回应道。  
“oh，tera'Hol*，地球语言，地球语言。Charles？”一个男人的声音问道。  
“是我。曾曾曾曾祖父？”  
“真不敢相信，你还活着。”蓝光中发出一声欢呼声，“我和你失去联络两天了。你在哪里？过得怎么样？”  
“我在Xavier棒旋星系。一个地球人帮助了我。我和一只猫住在他的救生舱内。”  
“太好了，我离Xavier棒旋星系并不远。”  
“你是怎么找到我的？”  
“我使用了一种新技术，通过交叉链路把信号反向发送到你的发送器上，发送器通过微电流刺激你的大脑皮层接收，在你睡眠的时候提取这些信息。”  
“也就是说我在做梦？”  
“可以这么说。”蓝光的声音听起来有点尴尬。  
“所以也可能只是我做了一个梦到和你联络上的梦，而并不是真的联络上你？”  
“差不多。”那声音更尴尬了。“也许你会感觉像是和你的梦交流。”  
Charles沉默了一会，那声音问道：“能告诉我们你的具体坐标吗？”  
“我在——”  
“对不起，能重复一遍吗？”蓝光的声调明显变高了。“你那边的信号接收不太好。”  
Charles再一次感到泄气，他扯着嗓子喊起来：“我的发号器出了点问题，我在——”  
蓝光传来一个机械的声音，“你所拨打的号码已关机……”

Erik睡得并不好。他做了好几个恶梦，恶梦的内容全是火山爆发，外星人降临僵尸屠城之类的。他好不容易消灭了一整队的外星恶魔，正准备休息一会。一整队一模一样的Charles手持武器从地平线向他走来，一道亮光闪过其中一个Charles身子一歪倒在了地上，其他的Charles跨过他的尸体继续前进，然后朝Erik的方向开火。  
Erik找了一块岩石当做掩体，他的弹药不多了。虽然他没时间细想为什么对方已经使用了可怕光子武器而他仍用着普通的枪械。正当他准备进攻的时候他身后一个声音喊道：“为了地球！喵喵喵！”  
Erik睁开了眼睛，卡斯科凄凉地叫着，像是遇到了十分可怕的事。Erik爬起来，如果放着不管卡斯科绝对会把楼内的所有住户都召集过来。  
Erik冲进卧室，卡斯科站在Charles胸前，一边用爪子抓挠着Charles的胸膛，一边歇斯底里地大叫。  
“出了什么事？”  
卡斯科抓了抓Charles，扭头看向Erik小声呜咽了一声。  
Charles直挺挺地躺在床上，姿势似乎和昨晚一样没有变过，好像真的有一个巨大的睡眠舱罩在面前而他不能乱动。他的双手交握盖在胸前，手掌压着Erik的合照。  
Erik似乎在《木乃伊之谜》还是《夺宝奇兵》中看过这种睡觉姿势。他碰了碰Charles的手臂，Charles的手臂一动不动，肌肉就像橱窗中的模特一般僵硬。  
Erik紧张起来，尤其卡斯科还叫地那么痛苦，仿佛只做了它一天主人的Charles已经去世了一样。  
Erik把手放到Charles鼻子下面，仍有呼吸。他轻轻拍打Charles的脸颊，Charles没有醒，于是他翻开Charles的眼皮检查瞳孔，Charles的瞳孔正常，没有发散的迹象。  
他俯下身，犹豫着要不要为Charles做心肺复苏和人工呼吸。  
从卡斯科的样子看，它可能已经做过一遍了。  
“好吧，好吧。”Erik捏住Charles的嘴巴，深吸了一口气，卡斯科焦虑的叫着催促着他继续，正当他把脸凑向Charles的脸时，Charles睁开了眼睛。  
“我在XGC1000，B2020，73W，125W——”  
Erik及时停了下来，Charles望着他，声音因为Erik拉扯嘴唇而变了调。“这是地球人道早安的方式吗？”他抬起一只手扯了扯Erik的嘴巴，“早。”  
“我以为你昏过去了。”Erik松开了Charles。  
“地球人昏厥的时候要拉扯他的嘴唇？”Charles坐起来，然后捂住了的头，“我的头好疼，你做了什么？”  
“我什么也没做。那叫做‘宿醉’。”  
“可怕的外星人。”Charles双手揉着额头，“你们喝完酒也会这样吗？” “对我来说，你才是外星人。一部分人喝完酒还会耍耍酒疯。比如到路上裸奔，或者砸碎东西，大哭大叫。”  
“这是何等可怕的武器。”  
“如果你在地球生活，你会习惯的。”Erik说，“起床了。”  
Charles把手里的合照小心翼翼地放回床头，朝Erik露出一个微笑。因为这个笑容，Erik决定不再追究Charles差点把他吓死的事。

“你在看什么？”Charles放下叉子问道。  
“你没吃过地球食物，怎么学的用餐礼仪？”  
“我读过一本书。那本书有些年头了，盖布星1540年前出版的，卖得并不好。我的那本书是仅存的两本之一。书中记载了一部分星球的用餐礼仪和习惯，关于地球的部分很少，希望我没做错。地球的用餐礼仪还算简单，但有一些星球的很难学。比如：梅西耶星球的人吃饭之前会把盘子放在头顶上，向他们的神祈祷。”  
Erik站起来，走向流利台。他希望Charles能在他洗完盘子前发表完长篇大论，他就不该问这个问题。  
“就像这样。”Charles把盘子放在头顶，“念一句祈祷文，左右手分别从头顶取下食物放进嘴里。这样做是为了每一口食物都能得到祝福。如果有谁顺序错了或者念错祷文只能从头再来一次，在那里吃一顿饭往往要吃上两个地球日。盾臂星的一部分人用餐的时候——”他的目光在室内搜寻。  
Erik收走Charles的盘子。“你在找什么？”  
“鸮形目草鸮科图腾的陶制饮水器。”  
“那个杯子昨晚被卡斯科杀掉了，尸体在垃圾桶里。”  
卡斯科从饭上抬起头，抗议地叫了一声。  
“把它交给我，我可以把它复原，虽然我不能保证它看上去和之前一样，但我不能眼看着这么珍贵的古董变成一堆碎片。”  
“我会买只新的给你。”Erik说，“还得给你买身衣服。”  
“我明白了，你要去地球人以物易物的地方。”  
“我们已经跳过那个阶段了。”  
Charles逗弄卡斯科，“我们会等你。”  
“你得和我一起去。”  
“卡斯科呢？”  
“它留在家里。”提到卡斯科，Erik想到得给它买猫抓板、猫砂、零食、玩具，否则它肯定会拆掉整栋房子。  
“它会很无聊的。”  
Erik找出一只毛线手套团成一团塞给卡斯科，卡斯科的注意力立刻被它吸引了。它在地面上追赶着它，兴奋得直叫。

他们走出大楼，Erik没开车，天气不错，他决定和Charles走着去。不过，他没忘记给Charles填了一件毛料外套。外套并不合身，Charles的袖子只能挽着。  
他们没走出多远，Charles就停了下来。一个身材瘦小的男人坐在长椅上，他穿着夹克衫，下身搭配牛仔裤，左手手指在手机屏幕上划来划去，右手的食指和中指夹着一只香烟。  
他左手划动几下，就把右手的烟塞进嘴里深吸一口，再放下手，白色的烟雾顺着他的嘴巴上升到空中。  
Charles着迷地盯着他，Erik猜测Charles也许很能犯了烟瘾。他正想询问的时候Charles说道：“你们地球人的取暖方式真有意思。那么小的一根柴草居然能保持整个身体的温暖。它是用什么做成的？液态氢？还是……”他思考了一会，“地球也许称它们铀或者钚？”  
“它是烟。”  
他拉着Charles离开，那个坐着的人莫名其妙的挠了挠头发。  
他们走了不到二十码远Charles又停了下来。  
“他们在做什么？”Charles伸手指向一对正在树下接吻的男女。  
那对男女接完吻，还把头凑到一起拍了张照片，之后女孩子的手指在手机上划动，看起来她打算把照片发到社交平台上。  
“他们产生感情后，会做出一些亲密的行为。这种行为包括——”Erik感觉自己的脑细胞消耗速度快得惊人。  
“我懂了。”  
“你懂了？”  
“他们准备一起吃饭了，对吗？我观察过地球人。地球人进食前总用一块平板设备扫描一下再吃。我猜测你们大概用这样的方法测试食物的安全性。不过，大多数地球人一个人扫描一份食物。他们的食物呢？那个平板设备也许还有其他作用？”他皱起眉头，“他们用扫描虹膜方式以证明对方和自己属于同一阵营，不会在饭内下毒？不对，你和我进食的时候并没有扫描，卡斯科的食物也没有。”  
“他们在接吻。”Erik直截了当地说。  
Charles看起来并不相信他的说法，他看起来更相信那对男女是带着某种目的准备用一种超级武器扫描对方的脸。  
“你还记得昨晚电视中的缝居啮齿巨鼠纪录片吧？人类和它们一样，这属于求偶行为。”  
“地球人也会送配偶松果吗？”  
“差不多。”  
Charles愣住了，隔了很久，他忽然说道：“今天早上你也打算对我做这种事，是不是？”  
Erik不知道回答是还是不是，他觉得用一辈子时间恐怕都无法向Charles说明什么叫做心肺复苏和人工呼吸。他感到所剩不多的脑细胞都去世了。  
“别那么做了。”Charles非常严肃地说道。  
Erik的心仿佛坐在了火箭里面，火箭内的温度在渐渐升高，而远处Charles正不停地拍打发射按钮。  
“据我所知，地球人截止到今天还没有消灭唾液传染的疾病吧？没有注射疫苗的情况下，他们无异于去送死。盖布星的人第一世纪就不做这么高风险低收益的事了。”  
Erik的心终于又回到了地面上。远远望去，那对男女正对着手机傻笑还像鸟儿一样互啄，“没有必要担心他们。”  
“他们那么做太危险了。”Charles深吸了一口气举起手做了个助跑动作——Erik猜测它应该是盖布星的助跑动作。“我得阻止他们。”  
Erik拦住了准备像超级英雄一样冲过去的Charles。“别去，你很危险，如果你那么做了，他们说不定会杀掉你。”

*机翻的克林贡语


End file.
